Sepasang Sayap
by rururei
Summary: Harapan dan Kekuatan. Seperti sepasang sayap yang saling silang. Apa pula yang kuasa memisahkan?
1. Rivaille

_Saya sudah pernah bilang kalau saking cintanya sama Rivaille, saya tidak bisa menulis apa-apa lagi tentang dia. Saya selalu merasa 'ini bukan Rivaille' dan 'saya benar-benar tidak bisa menghidupkannya'. __**Aratte-senpai **__dan __**Kiaara-senpai **__adalah dua author favorit saya di fandom SnK yang menurut saya bisa benar-benar membuat Rivaille menjadi __**hidup **__di dalam fanfiction mereka._

_Mendadak hari ini saya ingin menulis puisi. Tentang Rivaille!_

_Sungguh heichou, hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan untukmu. Heuheu._

.

_Shingeki no Kyojin milik __Isayama Hajime_

.

Dunia ini bodoh dan memuakkan.

Manusia hidup dalam kurungan dinding yang diagung-agungkan, dikebiri seperti ternak siap hidang. Darah berderai seperti hujan, mencipta genangan pekat beserta potongan dan sisa kunyahan tubuh manusia yang akan menghantuimu dalam mimpi-mimpi buruk di tengah malam. Mereka bahkan tak berotak –binatang-binatang itu, hanya punya senyum bodoh untuk ditunjukkan bahkan ketika tengkuk itu ditebas merubuhkan mereka ke tanah menjadi seonggok daging tidak berguna.

Aku hanya tahu soal berayun dan memainkan pedang. _Membunuh. Membunuh. Membunuh. _Pedang itu menusuk. Menebas. Memuncratkan darah yang anyir dan membekas di kain jubah. Hidup hanya berkisar seputar perang, perang dan perang lagi hingga urutan kesekian.

Bodohnya, masih ada yang sempat memikirkan tentang julukan prajurit terkuat umat manusia.

_Heichou. Heichou. Heichou._

Ada eluan dan sorakan yang mengganggu.

_Heichou. Heichou. Heichou._

Itu seorang bocah bermata hijau yang pertama kulihat mendekam di balik sel bawah tanah. Mereka bilang dia monster, separuh manusia, jelmaan titan. Tapi matanya menyala seperti sumbu yang terbakar sewaktu tatapnya menantangku dan bibirnya berkata bahwa mimpinya adalah membasmi semua titan di luar sana.

Aku ingin tertawa jika saja aku masih ingat bagaimana caranya.

Bocah bau kencur itu sering tertawa canggung. Tampangnya keras kepala setiap kali tangannya menepuk salut di depan dada. Bola matanya serupa batu _jade _atau hutan belantara atau jubah yang berkibar di punggung pasukan pengintai.

Bocah itu. Dua kelereng hijaunya akan hidup jika dia berbicara tentang mimpi kebebasan, tentang pergi melihat gurun dan lautan. Barangkali mimpinya bisa menjadi cita-cita, bukan hanya sekedar dongeng di siang bolong agar manusia berhenti mengutuk.

Namanya Eren. Eren Jaeger.

Mereka bilang dia memikul harapan umat manusia.

Harapan?

Iya. Harapan yang kukira telah lama lenyap terpendam di balik dinding. Kini bocah itu datang membawanya.

**27 desember 2014: 08.05'**


	2. Eren

_Shingeki no Kyojin milik __Isayama Hajime_

.

.

Dunia ini menyedihkan dan menakutkan.

_Manusia hanya diperbolehkan untuk berdoa, menjerit dan mati._

Tapi aku tidak. Sewaktu melihat jubah hijau itu berkibar, beserta sepasang sayap bersilangan melambangkan kebebasan, juga mendengar derap kaki kuda kembali dari dunia luar, maka tidak peduli seberapa banyak prajurit yang mati atau kembali hanya dengan sepotong anggota badan, aku akan turut jadi pemburu.

Pedang di kiri kanan. Tali untuk berayun terbang. Aku akan menghabisi mereka! Merebut kembali tanah-tanah impian!

Tapi duniaku masih sempat memberi kejutan.

Tiba-tiba mereka berkata aku bagian dari _mereka. _Iblis. Monster. Bangsa titan yang menelan ibuku hidup-hidup. Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh. Bagaimana aku muncul dari bangkai titan dengan tubuh utuh usai tanganku buntung dikunyah taring?

_Siapa kau? _Mereka bertanya.

_Apa yang kau inginkan? _Katanya.

Hanya sekedar rantai dan borgol di sel bawah tanah tidak akan membuatku lupa. A_ku manusia! _Kuteriakkan di depan wajah mereka. _Aku prajurit yang akan menghabisi semua titan di luar sana!_

Sepasang mata itu menyipit. Hitam yang segelap malam. Berkilat serupa batu obsidian. Tatapnya tajam menembus jeruji besi, melubangi keningku.

_Tidak buruk, _katanya.

Penyelamataku telah datang.

Prajurit terkuat umat manusia.

Darahku mendidih hanya dengan mengingat namanya.

_Heichou._

_Rivaille heichou._

**29 desember 2014: 09.20'**


	3. Rivaille 2

_Shingeki no Kyojin milik __Isayama Hajime_

.

.

Kesedihan tidak pernah mengambil hari libur di tengah perang.

Darah tertumpah setiap saat, menghujani tanah. Dewa kematian merentangkan sayap tanpa lelah, menjemput nyawa-nyawa yang lepas dari badan serupa daun-daun yang jatuh dari dahan. _Tidak ada kematian yang sia-sia, _aku berbisik sembari menggenggam jari-jari berlumur darah. _Semangatmu akan hidup dalam tubuhku, _bisikku yang penghabisan. Lalu napas yang tinggal satu itu pun lepas terbuang.

Mataku menyaksikan kematian yang tak terhitung, membuatku tidak ingat caranya menjatuhkan air mata.

Hidup ini sesungguhnya rapuh. Seperti cangkir porselen yang akan hancur menjadi kepingan jika tangkainya lepas dari genggaman. Hatiku mengeras seiring darah yang mengering di hulu pedang, tak pernah lagi punya ruang untuk meratap. Pun ketika prajurit-prajuritku dikalahkan, tumbang di antara batang pohon-pohon raksasa hutan belantara. Aku berayun lagi –sendirian. Bukankah hidup selalu berpangkal pada ketiadaan?

Maka di hadapanku, kesedihan tak pernah menjelma air mata. Kesepian tak pernah berani mewujudkan diri.

Tapi sepasang zamrud itu dibasuh tangis. Bibirnya bergetar sewaktu dia bertanya '_kenapa?' _Bocah bodoh. Tidakkah dia tahu penyesalannya tidak berguna untuk membangkitkan kembali yang sudah mati? Keduanya tangannya terkepal di atas paha. Gemetar. _Kenapa? _Dia meracau lagi.

_Sebab itu perintah, bocah. _Sungguh aku ignin menendangnya lagi atau membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. _Dan untukmu, sesuatu yang sudah kuputuskan untuk kulindungi, aku tidak akan menyesal._

Manik hijau itu disaput kaca. Dia mengerjap menatapku. Dan aku melihatnya. Sesuatu yang tidak kumiliki itu.

Hidup menyala dalam matanya.

**29 desember 2014: 11.20'**


End file.
